El rincon del friky
by mexicanYOUYOU
Summary: Aqui es un lugar donde habra criticas constructivas sobre: ponys, fandom, videojuegos, juegos indie, peliculas y muchas cosas de frikis mas pero con el tipico acento de YOUYOU :D asi que pasate por aqui talvez te guste
1. winona mlp, fluttershy y mario bros ?

Hola que tal leectores, aqui les traigo esta critica de varias chingaderas y quiero decir que estoy encabronado!

y si me preguntan porque puse este fic en la categoria mlp es simplemente porque yo lo quise compartir con la comunidad brony y pegasister y aqui les regalo un equis de XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VIDEOJUEGO:

esta semana tenemos al rey de los reyes de los clasicos, hablo de MARIO BROS la saga

bueno mario bros, antes originalmente llamado jump man, es la mera verga de los clasicos y ademas de que es conocido por todos en el mundo pero lo malo es que conforme los años pasan los juegos de mario se estan quedando atras y es menos jugado por niños pequeños ya que el pinche call of duty o el minecraft los tiene separado de lo que en verdad edeverian jugar :(

peroooo que mas tiene de malo YOUYOU?

Pues awevo que es lo de siempre mi querido feto de caballo: es su jugabilidad

no pues su jugabilidad siempre a sido la misma solo cambia muy pocas veses y el cambio de 2D a 3D ya no surtio efecto en nuestra generacion ademas de que su historia SIEMPRE! ha sido la misma: rescatar ala jodida princesa peach y comer jodidos hongos. Los gamers de ahora buscan juegos que tengan una historia de accion o cual quier otra cosa pero mario siempre ha sido el mismo que antes

PEROOOO recientemente han trabajado un poco las neuronas los de nintendo y crearon varios juegos de mario que no tienen que ver con platarformas como: mario kart, super smash bros, mario party, ect y para mi esto es maravillosamente bien ya que me dieron varios recuerdos de como me jodian mis primos, hermanos, vecinos y amigos en el mario party o el mario kart y que ademas estos ban mejorando conforme pasan las generaciones

en mi opinion el mario de siempre (plataformas) tiene un 9.3/10

y el mario party, kart, ect tiene un 9.7/10 ya que cambia bastante la jugabilidad pero tiene el mismo toque clasico de mario

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YOUTUBE:

esta semana tenemos a un youtuber que a mi parecer a ustedes les ba a encantar ya que trata de mlp y es todo un maestro en esto, hablamos de WINONA MLP

este youtuber es un maestro en la cuestion de edicion y humor ademas de que su canal contiene todo tipo de videos como: datos curiosos, blogs, gameplays, humor, ponys :D, y mucho mas, pero para mi es todo un master cool y me encantan sus videos

aqui les dejo unas cuantas demostraciones para que se pasen por su canal: ( watch?v=usGa2NJdD_s)

( watch?v=GUmewh0_exE)

mi calificacion para este gran youtuber es de 9.9/10 porque hay algo que me incomoda cuando veo sus videos y es la cara de derps de sus amigos, jajajaajaja no es cierto pero para algunos no les atrae mucho de que tengan caras de derp pero la verdad estos batos me han echo reir a carcajadas varias veses

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DEPORTES:

leector: hay youyou porque hablas de deportes si nosotros los bronys no nos interesa?

Yo: auque no lo creeas, mi querido feto de caballo, hay varios bronys que se interesan por los deportes y algunas personas les puede interesar, pero en fin, empezemos coño

como la vieron gente chilena con el partido MEXICO vs CHILE ?

(pd: saludos a chile y argentina desde aqui en mexico :D)

pues para mi pareser nosotros los mexicanos (pero mas al sur de mexico) miran el futbol como algo sagrado para ellos y lo toman muy enserio auque sabemos que valemos verga no? ,Si sabemos que no era penal, pero ya parale de pendejadas, no somos tan buenos como nosotros decimos y en los partidos hacen un show de la chingada, osea, me refiro cuando le dan una pequeñita patadita al jugador y se tira como si le hubieran dado un balazo, es decir, nosotros los mexicanos solo vemos al futbol como el deporte de los dioses pero en realida somos mas bueno en otros deportes como en el besbol (ganador de la la serie del caribe), el boxeo (con varios campeonatos mundiales ganados y los mejores boxeadores del mundo en mexico) y el lansamiento de caguama (pd: me refiero ala caguama de cerveza XD) pero algo si es cierto: en el boxeo somos muy buenos

en el boxeo (pd:que lo veo todos los sabados sin falta) somos muy cabrones y sobre todo el tal llamado "EL GALLO ESTRADA" en cual me siento feliz por el ya que resulto un buen boxeador y sobre todo que es de PUETO PEÑASCO, SONORA, MEXICO (pd: yo vivo ahy) y la neta este bato nos demostro que no imporata que tan jodido estemos, si se puede salir adelante, ademas de que su pelea del sabado 6 de septiembre del 2014 fue EPICA ya que su rival "giovani segura" es un gran boxeador mexicano y mis respetos para el pero desgraciadamente para el no tuvo oportunidad con francisco el gallo estrada y eso nos demostro de que es un gran boxeador y que tiene mucho futuro por delante

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PROBLEMAS SOCIALES Y POLITICOS?

Bueno esta seccion queria compartirla con ustedes ya que fueron echos 100% reales y me pasaron a mi, y la verdad eso me encabrona asta la madre. Continuacion les mostrare 3 jodidos problemas en mexico

1 DOCTORES GILIPOLLAS: bueno, una ves fui a un funeral de un muchacho que no conocia que recidia en SONOYTA, SONORA y en las platicas de la familia afectada escuche que el estudiaba en la universidad y que era un buen muchacho: que no tomaba ni fumaba pero jugaba futbol por las tardes pero un dia de estos le salio una hernia y decidio operarsela. El caso es que unos "doctores" sugun muy especialistas vinieron de HERMOSILLO SONORA para rentar una clinica y operarlo, unas cuantas horas despues de la operacion los doctores, que eran dos, le dijeron ala familia que el paciente despertaria despues de que se le pasara el efecto de la anastecia lo cual nunca paso, los doctores se fueron sin ninguna preocupacion y dejaron ala familia esperando que el paciente despertara. Estos putos culeros de los doctores asesinaron a un paciente y es muy sospechoso que dos doctores vengan de hermosillo para operara a alguien y ademas de que estos pendejos doctores escaparon de la ecena del crimen y nunca mas supieron de ellos, ademas de que culpa de estos dos pendejos dejaron a una madre y un padre tristes y una novia y un hijo desolados, solo por culpa de estos cabronasos que se hicieron pasar por doctores y mataron una persona inocente. este muchacho, que no dire su nombre por cuestiones personales, murio de un infarto por causa del exeso de anestecia y nitrogeno en el torrente sanguinio y pudo ser salvado por la camara de descompresion pero estos dos hijos de su putizima concha madre no sabian como salvar una persona y decidieron mentir ala familia y escapar del lugar del echo, pero existe un dios hijos de su puta madre, se los ba a cargar la verga pinches tranzas de la verga.

2 LA POLITICA EN MEXICO:este tema lo saben varios del mundo y el unico objetivo de este problema es QUE NOS ESTAN JODIENDO POCO A POCO, el problema no es el presidente (pd: si lo es) o los otros paises, el problema son los jodidos diputados y funcionarios culeros que nos roban y que se creen gente trabajadora (pd: no quiero ofender a nadie que trabaje para el gobierno pero algunas personas si se pasan de verga cuando nos roban). Un ejemplo: si tu fueras una persona honesta y quisieras ser presidente pues awevo que vas a decir la verdad en la campaña, si yo fuera candidato presidente diaria algo como esto: hoigan , voten por mi, pero les advierto que soy muy grosero, no se ingles y me la paso troleando, pero vale verga, voten por mi!.

el chiste de que seas presidente es que seas honesto con tu pais y minimo que sepas ingles (pd: infrustureichon ploz watch?v=2ye-oF-LraI) si no preguntelen a peña nieto que almenos lo intenta pero no te pases de verga we.

ADEMAS de que varios factores influyen el antiprogreso de mexico pero mas los diputadosy funcionarios que obiamente no aseptan las nuevas proyectos que si avansarian en mexico, un ejemplo: imagina que los diputados no roban y aseptan la privatizacion de pemex (osea que en mexico ya no abria solo una empresa fija de pretoleos y entrarian mas empresas estadounidenses a mexico)ta bien no, pues obio abria copetencias entre empresas y vajarian el preicio de la gasolina en mexico, ademas de que se generarian mas empleos por todo mexico, pero NOOOOOO ESTOS DIPUTADOS CULEROS NO LO ACEPTAN PORQUE QUIEREN ROBAR MAS Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE TE QUEJAS CON ELLOS Y ELLOS TE DICEN: no somos gente trabajadora y asemos lo mejor para que el pais progreso "derp" TRABAJAR MIS HUEVOS, ELLOS SE QUEDAN DORMIDOS EN LAS PINCHIS JUNTAS IMPORTANTES Y LES VALE VERGA LO QUE LES PASE A LOS DEMAS, ademas de que son discriminadores y no saben que es trabajar como los que trabajan en el campo o los que trabajan para el municipio areglando calles y no les pagan, o los valientes bomberos, los ganaderos que tienen que trabajar en el arduro sol mientras que estos PENDEJOS se quedan pinchis dormidos en sus sillas y no caben de tan pinchis gordos y cerdos que estan.

Aqui una demostracion para que vean que tan jodidos estamos en mexico y que hay veses que la gente nos quiere defender

( watch?v=ji_-f426Ikk) mis respetos para el

y este funcionario, lo cual es un tema que luego ablaremos, que es un gran puto que merecen que le castren la vagina, que humilla a un niño pobre porque el no sabe que es trabajar de verdad y se ase pendejo todo el dia el cabeza de culo

( watch?v=3M_94JwNeEE)

pues la neta me da tristeza que los ricos roben a los mas pobres y se creen la gran verga pero en realidad son la verguenza del pais y no saben que es trabajar de verdad.

3 RATEROS INTOCABLES?: esto paso en hermosillo a unas personas la cual no dire sus nombres por cuestiones personales pero yo las conosco y lo que les paso es una verdadera puta mierda de ingusticia. Son dos hermanos que vivian en un departamento en hermosillo y casi todo el tiempo estaban trabajando osea que la casa estaba casi siempre sola pero un dia a un trio de rateros decidieron robarle lo cual lo lograron con triunfo. Le robaron la estufa, el refri, las herramientas, la tele, el microondas y un chingo de cosas mas pero el caso es que mientras se robaban el refrigerador, estos fueron descubiertos por los dueños de la casa, entonses uno de los ladrones saco un arma blanca de su bolsillo e hirio gravemente a uno de los hermanos y el otro en defensa propia saco una pistola calibre 22 de su cajon de ropa y le disparo en la oreja a uno de los rateros gilipollas. Horas despues llego la policia y se llevo a los rateros y a los hermanos pero despues de un rato los rateros fueron liberados (aproximadamente 2 horas) y los hermanos todavian estan en la carcel solo por querer defenderse y tomar justicia de su propia parte ya que los jodidos policias se la pasan comiendo pito.

Osea wey que pendejada, los que en realidad estan en la carcel son la gente inocente we y los ratas de verdad estan libremente en la calle valiendo madres

PEROOOO los rateros de ahora son diferentes alos demas. Un ejemplo seria que cuando estas en la calle y alguien te pid pesos para la maruchan y 5 minutos despues lo miras drogandose a todo lo que da. Aqui en mexico, pero mas al norte, a los drogadictos les decimos "chufulos" y estos hijos de la chingada roban cualquier cosa para luego venderlas y comprar drogas pero muy pero muy pocas veses hay algunos que piden comida en la calle y esos si son los nesecitados de verdad osea we una cosa es pedir dinero y otra es pedir comida o agua pero la mayoria de las veses que nos piden dinero es para drogarse, hijosdeputareconchasumadrechinguenasuputamadreculeros

en conclusion: las buenas personas tienen una vida de injusticia y desarmonia y los malos estan a toda madre jodiendo a otras personas

(pd: esta es una causa de las cuales muchas personas son bronys o pegasisters ya que buscan un lugar tranquilo y lleno de armonia y escapar del mundo cruel que nos rodea) sabias palabras de: mexican YOUYOU

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TELEVISION:

todavia recuerdan en sus infancias cuando veian BOB ESPONJA y les sacaban una que otra risa?

Pues para mi los tiempos cambiaron totalmente para bob esponja. Esque no mames we el bob esponja de antes SI tenia humor de verdad mientras que el mas nuevo es una mierda total. En primera: ya nos es el mismo humor de antes y a los que lo veian antes (como yo) ya no les atrai, en sugunda: las voses cambian cada 2 pinchis capitulos y las tramas de los ccapitulos son mas "mamones",

en reversa digo tercera: para mi parecer los personajes ahora son mas homosexuales

el bob esponja antes era chevere pero ahora es la caca mas grande que pudieron aver echo sobre la serie y prefiero cambiar de canal.

Al bob esponja viejo le doy un 9.0/10 y al bob esponja nuevo le doy un jodido 2.6/10 esque no mames el viejo era mas cool y asta se inmortalizaron memes sobre la generacion vieja Y EL NUEVO PARECEN JOTOS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PONYS :D

antes de pasar ala siguiente seccion tomate un descanso ya que todo mundo se cansa y estresa despues de la escuela, asi que levantate y bebe un trago de juguito de limon o simplemente acustate en tu sillon y relajate un momento durante 5 minutos...

(pd:de tanto pinchi estres ocupo un jodido peluche de luna para tener mi dosis diaria de insulina :3)

ahora si basta de huevonadas y pasemos ala pony de las semana la cual me pidieron en los comentaros y con mucho gusto respondere

esta semana tenemos a una de las personajes principales de la trama de mlp y es FLUTTERSHY ! . bueno fluttershy es la tipica muchachita timida que conosemos solo que en la serie es aumentado al 9000! y es una de los elementos de la armonia (bondad) y tiene un don especial la cual es hablar con los animales y la jodida mirada (pd: bueno segun lo que lei dias pasados, la mirada esta basado en la mirada de luffy de one piece y me parecio cool ese detalle y ademas de que ayudo en varios capitulos) y como toda pony principal tiene sus capitulos dedicados a ella pero hay algo en ella que hase que los bronys se queden con la mirada enbobada. Sugun yo casi todos los que empiezan a ser bronys o pegasister se fijan mucho en fluttershy y asta se enamoran de ella y yo asi de WTF ._.

pero no los culpo, fluttershy tiene ese toque de ternura que hace que la mayoria de los fans se queden con cara de *_* mientras que en la serie tiene la misma actitud de antes pero hay unas que otras veses que se dejan cabos sueltos cuando se habla de su actitud pero, entrando a un tema mas detallado tengo un gran tema que no se si algun dia los productores le den respuesta (nuestra reyna lauren faust) y es los familiares de fluttershy: es huerfana?, tiene padre o madre? Donde viviran? El caso es que se me hace muy extraño que es la unica que no se a hablado de sus familiares (pd:sugun yo en la serie se ha mostrado los familiasres de cada una de las mane six pero fluttershy es la exepcion, si tienes alguna informacion sobre esto asmelo saber en la caja de comentarios porfavor) hasbro no a querido decirnos la verdad o simplemente se les va de la mente pero cuando hablamos del fandon es una cosa totalmente diferentes

en el fandom y en muchos fanfics fluttershy es muchas veses el personaje principal, ya que es la favorita de muchos, pero casi todo el tiempo pasa lo tipico en los fanfics como: el personaje principal "casualmente" le gusta fluttershy y se enamoran y esas cosas, o tambien que el personaje principal "casualmente" no tiene donde dormir y "casualmente" fluttershy se ofrece para que duermas en su casa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y por ultimo el tipico personaje principal que esta herido y fluttershy automaticamente se combierte en enfermera. Pero no se enojen con migo al contrario me encanta leer cosas como estas y todo mundo es libre de escribir lo que sea, solo les estoy diciendo lo que en muchos fics he notado y que se a repetido varias veses pero naaaaaaaaah

por ultimo solo quiero decir que en la serie se ha notado mucho la relacion entre fluttershy y discord (pd: en mi opinion fluttershy y discord se llevan bien ya que discord tiene varias partes de animales y pues a fluttershy le encantn los animales no?) y tal ves en la quinta temporada tengan una amistad mas fuerte .(pd: un dato curioso es que discord aparece en el opening de la cuarta temporada cuando fluttershy aparece, este esta adentro de su casa con cara de pervertido sexual. Y esta curiosidad lo saque de winona mlp, denlen el credito a el ) por ultimo como creen que fluttershy alimente a sus aniamales si ella no trabaja (pd: que yo lo sepa no trabaja) , de donde sacaria el dinero para comprar la comida para todos esos animales y donde cagaran los animales xd no creo que se caguen en la casa de fluttershy O SI ?! O.o

para mi calificacion seria asi

aspecto fisico: 9.7/10 ya que su pelo es muy jarcor y su voz es muy yay!

Fandom: me da igual es casi lo mismo pero a diferencia que aveses son mas creativos 9.7/10

serie: en la serie si tiene muchos capitulos pero lo malo es que aveses tienen muchos cabos sueltos y no se sabe mucha informacion sobre la vida de fluttershy 9.7/10.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

qui acaba este gran pedazo de critica y espero que les haya gustado y recuerda que si quieres que hable de cualquier tema o pony o videojuego no dudes en decirmelo porque con mucho gusto lo are y antes de irme olvide poner una categoria mas que seria MUSICA pero eso lo dejaremos para otro capitulo pero les dejare ena cancion que me envisio desde que la escuche por primera vez y la verdad me gusto mucho

( watch?v=kcWNepO_r44)

no pos nos vemos otro capitulo y les deseo lo mejor. Adios!111uno


	2. miku hatsune, slenderpony y madness c?

QUE TAL LECTORES COMO ESTAN, ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN, ESTA SEMANA TRAEMOS VARIAS COSAS QUE NI YA SE QUE ESCRIBIR ASI QUE EMPEZARE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VIDEOJUEGO:

esta semana tenemos un juego muy conocido en el mundo y aveses muy sobrevalorado y para es un juego muy bueno pero en internet es como una guerra mundia, estamos ablando de MINECRAFT. Bueno minecraft, es el juego que tanto amo, es el juego que a combertido mis noches mas solitarias en noches solitarias con cubos, es el juego peor que la cocaina donde pasas horas y horas picando, horas y horas plantando, horas y horas con el culo entumesido pero apesar de todo la fama que tiene algunos lo toman como una mierda o algunos lo toman como el mejor juego del mundo.

Desde mi punto de vista minecraft es un juego muy bueno ya que te ofrece un mundo abierto y muchisimas posibilidades de TODO y ademas de que aprendes una que otra cosa pero este juego tambien tiene su lado malo

bueno unos de los problemas de este juego es la gran guerra que provoco en internet con su gente que es fan de este juego que muchas veses son llamados por internet como NIÑOS RATAS.

Mi opinion de estos inosentes niños adictos a minecraft, call of duty, gta V, ect, es que solo son niños y no hacen daño a nadie pero si enfadan una pocas veses pero solo quieren ser famosos o youtubers pero no tiene nada de malo eso, perooo el verdadero problema no es ese, hay uno que otro niño que se cree la gran verga y anda diciendo en las calles que es la gran verga y todo eso y esa clase de niños ratas son los que se merecieron el apodo pero como nosotros los humanos somos muy perros damos guerra todos los dias por internet. Cambiando de tema suguiremos con minicraft

fuera del tema de los niños ratas, minecraft es uno de los juegos mas famosos del mundo (casi como mlp) y tiene parodias en todo el mundo y asta aparecen en la television perooo espera amiguito aqui no se acaba esto. Unos de los problemas de minecraft es el exeso de bugs por todas partes y apesar de que minecraft fue creado en el 2010 todavia tiene los mismos problemas con los bugs mas simples osea: minecraft empezo como una empresa indie pero hay que entender que cuando tu juego ya tiene mas de 17 millones de copias vendidas, ya no es una empresa indie, si tienen el dinero y el potencial: porque hay bugs tan simples como la iluminacion?, porque han pasado como 4 años y el puto huevo del dragon no tiene ningun huso, como mierda es posible que otros juegos para pc vallan a mas de 50 fps fluidos al maximo y el puto minecraft nos ba a 20 o 10 fps dando un puto lag rompehuevos. Minecraf nesecita hurgentemente mejor estabilidad, compatibilidad, arreglar los bugs y con mas razon porque es uno de los juegos mas jugados del mundo y la empresa que los creo apesar de tener todos los recursos para areglar minecraft les vale verga y lo dejan como estan.

mi calificacion por este juego es de 9.5/10 ya que es un juego con muchisimas posibilidades y mundo abierto pero con muchos bugs y mucho lag

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PROGRAMAS DE TELECISION:

esta semana traigo varios programas de television japonesa la cual los administrare en subcategorias y la verdad no soy tan "otaku" pero si lo suficiente para hablar de este tema

bleach: este es un anime que e querido ver desde varios meses pero por cuestiones de weva no lo e echo xd, he visto varias ecenas de peleas en internet y me parecieron EPICAS y con el poco conocimiento de este anime solo se que tiene una historia muy buena y sus peleas y enemigos son epicos pero esta vez no lo calificare ya que no tengo suficientes conocimientos sobre este anime.

One piece: esta anime fue uno de los primero que me impresiono y en mi infancia, lo seguia y no me perdia ninguno de los capitulos pero desgrasiadamente lo dejaron de transmitir en la television y ya no supe de el por años (esto me paso con varios animes y otros programas de televiosion y fue traumatizante D: okno) pero si se que este anime es muy bueno y con una historia demaciada buena y ademas de que tiene un calidad de amadre

mi calificacion para este anime es de 9.7/10

pokemon: este anime fue el primero que vi en la historia de mi vida y es uno de mis favoritos de todos ya que tambien coleccionaba sus juegos y veia su anime y me encantaba pero con el paso del tiempo ya no me interesaba mucho en esta anime y lo deje de ver, ademas de que sus capitulos nuevs esta muy feos guacala que asco, aunque me dio una buena infancia y era bueno en algunos aspectos

mi calificacion para este es de 9.3/10 ya que me la juego

dragon ball: este es mi favorito de todos y pera mi nunca sera remplasado por ningun otro anime (ya que no los veo muchos XQ)

pero este gran anime me cambio la infancia y es el unico programa de television (ademas de my little pony) que vi todos y cada uno de sus capitulos ademas de que sus batallas son muy epicas y que cada personaje esta bien echo y tiene una historia muy buena pero aveses tiene errores de animacion y unos que otros cabos sueltos ademas de que yano hacen mas capitulos y dragon ball GT es un caca y no me gusto mucho pero los demas si que son una joya

mi calificacion para este gran anime es de 9.8/10 sin comentarios

naruto: este anime me paso igual que one piece, los primeros capitulos si los mire y me parecieron muy buenos pero a diferencia de los otros es que sus juegos no me gustan para nada y que en muchos capitulos no pasan cosas buena y que tienen toneladas de relleno para llegar a los capitulos buenos pero de todas maneras me parece un anime muy bueno y desarrolla una historia completa desde que naruto era un pequeñajo hasta que se combirtio en un gran ninja shupudenhiapjojsa ( o como se diga)

pero es muy bueno y a muchos les gusta

mi calificacion es de 9.6/10 sin comentarios

y aqui termina mi lista de animes que e visto ya que no soy my otaku y soy mas gamer que otra cosa pero antes de irme de esta seccion quiero decir que estos son los animes que mas he visto porque estos son los que se transmiten mas en america latina y se que en japon se transmiten como mil millones de cosas que en este lado del mundo no llegan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MI OPINION DE MIKU HATSUNE:

bueno esta personaje japonesa llamada miku hatsune no se mucho de ella pero si se que es supermegahiperdrogasconosidafamosaespectacualarotakusexymusical en japon xD, es una muchacha virtual que toca musica y es mas una super estrella en japon y en otras partes del mundo, es tanta la fama que aparecion varios animes, productos, pelicuals y un chingamadral de canciones pero a mi no me atrajo mucho su musica ni nada de eso por que simplemente canta en japones y pues no entiendo ni un carajo y no me gusta las voses en japonesas pero respect para ella ya que miles de fanes la siguen como los gringos que siguen a sus amburguesas, pero algo que si e notado es que ella es victima de mucho hent#i, por#o y un putero de cosas mas como esa, asta aparece en videojuegos suxuales tal como lo vi en youtube con un youtuber llamado elrubiosomg ya que despues hablare de el si me los piden pero volviendo al tema de miku hatsune ella es famosisima en las dos partes de el mundo y es IMPOSIBLE y quiero decir IMPOSIBLEMENTEIMPOSIBILISISIMO que ella no aparesca en un comicon, bronycon u otra cosa que con la terminacion "con" ya sea en forma de cosplay, historieta, muñeco, mochila, drogas, peluca, dvd, videojuego, camiseta, paltalones, calcetas, calzones, tanga, gorro, dildo, una coca cola, collares y una infindad de cosas mas pero en totalmente IMPOSIBLE que esta personaje no aparesca en una de estas combenciones.

Mi calificacion para ella seria asi:

que tanto interes le tengo: 4/10

aspecto fisico: 8.8/10 y eso que apenas tiene 16 años ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

fama: pues para los demas deve ser un putero pero para mi es un 8/10

musica: como dije antes no me atrae el idioma japones, pero canta bien no? 7.8/10

antes de irme a otra seccion respondere la pregunta de mi querido amigo kuroi-lirio la cual dice: ¿te imaginas a luna cantando el opening de black rock shoter?

Mi respuesta: pues si me imagino y estaria jarcor no? Estaria cabron ver a luna cantando y seria algo muy asdsadasdsada derp, pero me imagne a luna cantando get lucky de daft punk, y me parecio un 20% mas derp (saludos amigo kuroi-lirio seas quien seas)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YOUTUBERS:

esta semana tengo un youtuber muy bueno para mi y me encanto su forma de contar una historia sin casi usar la nesecidad de usar palabras y usar mas la accion. Estoy hablando de MDkrinkels en cual este gran youtuber cuanta la historia de un personaje llamado hank busca el asesinato de varios antagosnistas y las historias se ba desarrollando asta el punto que el personaje llamado hank camba drasticamente y es un experto en las artes marciales y las armas blancas y de fuego. Una de las cosas malas de esta youtuber es que los primeros capiulos tienen una calidad muy mala pero despues de unos capitulos mas su calidad aumenta, otros de sus pequeños problemas mas es que a algunas personas no les puede gustar la falta de color en los videos pero a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto

esta serie de videos llamados madness combat tiene un total de 13 y capitulos en cual cada vez ban cambiando la calidad del video y tambien contiene capitulos que no son parte de la historia pero son muy buenos ya que contiene gore, violencia, armas y mas armas

( watch?v=3noaZd926WA) una pequeña demostracion pero si la jodida url no funciona (porque mi laptop es bien troll) el video se llama: Incident:110A

esta serie aun que sus animaciones sean feos a los primeros capitulos son buenos sus personajes estilo raiman (que en vez de brazos solo tengan las manos flotando) y tiene personajes muy buenos como:

jesus: tiene poderes telequineticos y porta una gran espada y muchas veses usa un revolver smith and wesson 500 magnum

hank: el personaje principal y en lo largo de la historia tiene muchos aspectosp ero esta mas cabron el de ninja con lentes rojo y el suele usar casi todo tipo de armas pero mas una katana llamada espada del dragon

the clown: es un jodido payaso asesino que se inyecta heroina y esta bien pinches drogatas ( y hasta se parece a pinki pie en su actitud)

y un jodido de enemigos que aparecen conforme avansa la historia

yo recomiendo mucho esta serie (madness combat 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10) ya que es muy buena y entretenida y tiene mucha historia y por detras, mi calificacion es de 9.9/10 ya que me entretengo mucho y hank se ve muy cool, ademas de que el mismo youtuber tiene un juego flash que enseguida hablare sobre ello.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JUEGO INDIE/FLASH:

como dije antes este juego que se puede encontrar por internet es creado por el mismo que creo los videos en youtube y el juego me parecio muy bueno y tiene la misma calidad que los video, ademas de que contiene gore y una cantidad variable de armas y modos de juego como modo historia, arena y zombies

esta juego llamado MADNESS PROJECT NEXUS es uno de los mejores juegos en internet que puedes encontrar y a mi me encanto lo recomiendo pero advertensia: muchas veses te puede aburrir un poco ya que solo son disparos y matar a distra y siniestra pero de todos modos este juego me encanto.

El juego cuenta con un modo historia que consiste en destruir el project nexus creado por la A.A.H.W (Agency Aganins Hank Wimbleton) en cual costa de varios soldados cada vez mas fuertes y armados, y en la segunda parte llamado ground zero en cual desarrola el pasado del antagonista jesus y tambien nos cuenta la historia del proyecto nexus y su creador phobos. (para entender la historia tienes que ver la saga madness combat)

en modo arena creas tu propio personaje y lo pones a agarrear a putazos con otros y cada vez vas ganando experiencia y dinero para comprar ropa y armas

este juego me gusto bastante pero actualmente esta sacando otro juego llamado madness project nexus 2 y se mira de mil madres con mas modos de juego como arena, modo historia, survival y con personajes nuevos pero la nete: este juego me encantaria tenerlo y los creadores estan juntando dinero para la creacion de este juego que estara en steam el 23 de septiembre y se mira demaciado bueno

( projects/500655604/madness-project-nexus-2) no se si el url sirva pero la pagina oficial se encuentra en feisbuc como madness combat y ahy saaldra todo lo que contiene el juego

mi calificacion de este juego flash es de 10/10 porque apesar de ser un juego de internet da mucho mas de que dar admas de que contiene un soundtrack muy bueno ( watch?v=NmMLshDG7Ho) y por si las moscas:( Madness Combat: Project Nexus Soundtrack - Mission 7 "Killbot")

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PONYS :D

esta semana patrio hablaremos del pony que menos te imaginarias, solo adivina quien es...

¿ya adivinaste?, pues intenta otra ves

¿y ahora?

¿terminaste los deveres?

Mejor me dejo de mamadas y empiezo ya. El nombre de este pony es SLENDERPONY, slendermare o slendermane y aun que no lo creas el existe en la serie y es parte de ella ya que aparece en el capitulo PINKY APPLE PIE atras de unos jodidos arbustos con cara de acusador sexual

aun que este personaje solo aparece 0.38, segundo el ya es parte de mlp porque ya aparecio y entonses es real en la serie pero mas en el fandom ya que existe varias tonelasdas de imagenes, fanfics, crepypastas y otras cosas mas y si se hablas de su actitud pues no se sabe ni una madre ya que slenderpony esta basado en el verdadero slenderman en cual es una crepypasta muy famosa y una de mis favoritas pero ustedes que creen:slenderman hara otra aparicion en la serie?, tendra cutie mark y si lo tiene cual sera?, donde vivira? Que hara? Esto pone en duda a mucho bronies y por alguna razon muchos quieren descubrir quien es slendermany su version pony escribiendo varios fanfics o cosas como esta, pero no es confirmado 100% real asi que esperaremos a que algo suseda

mi calificacion seria asi:

aspecto: talves deva ser como el slenderpony del fandom ya que en la serie solo se mira su cara ( o lo que deveria ser su cara) pro le doy un 9.8/10 ya que es igual al slenderpony real (creo)

en la serie: aun que su aparicion es de unos cuantas milesimas de segundos y no tiene ningun dialogo a nosotros los bronies nos impacto mucho saber esta noticia y es un detalle muy bueno 9.8/10

fandom: este personaje existe mas mucho mas en el fandom que en las serie de mlp y existe una unfinidad de fics y fotos y asta creo que ponieron a slenderpony en la serie grasias al fandom y se mira muy jarcor ver a un personaje mas famoso de los crepypasta combertido en un pony 9.8/10

para terminar estaria epico que hisiera otra aparicion en futurs capitulos o que almenos expliquen porque lo ponieron la serie o que hace pero lo mas epico es que saquen una historieta oficial de mlp y para mi parecer seria muy probable ya que las historietas son un poco mas fuerte que la serie (estaria bien que sacaran una historieta sobre slenderpony pero de todos modos no la compraria porque no tengo dinero XC)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESION BRONY DE LA SEMANA

esta es una nueva seccion donde buscare una confesion brony que se encuentra por toda la internet y dare mi opinion sobre eso.

La confesion brony de la semana es ESTA NAVIDAD SOLO QUIERO QUE ME REGALEN UN PONY y despues aparece una imagen de florechai devajo de un arbol de navidad (open inglish. Com plz)

mi opimion para este anonimo es: quien PUTAS no quieren que le regalen un pony en navidad y mas si eres brony, awevo que absolutamente TODOS los bronys quisieramos ir a equestria o tener algun tipo de contacto comunicativo con tu pony favorita y cuando digo todo es TODOSLOSJODIDOSBRONYSDELUNIVERSOOKIDOKILOKI

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

aqui acaba esto muchachas y muchachos y recuerda que si quieres que hable de cualquier tema o tu cosa favoriat no dudes en comentarlos y yo como todo un esclavo aceptare con toda las ganas del mundo asi que deja tu review ya que me ayuda muchisimo y adios! derp


	3. entrevista especial, MLG, sonic?

Lololololololololololololol y un poco más de lol que honda gente feliz año nuevo, dia de los reyes magos y navidad, estuve un buen rato sin subir ni madres pero ya estoy queria decir que me parti la madre y me disloque la rodilla, auque eso no afecta en nada los fics pero me gusta dibulgarlo XD. Antes de empezar quiero añadir que todo producto o compañia que aparesca no es de mi propiedad y menos my little pony que le pertenese a hasbro, no quiero ningun tipo de problema (a menos que sean a golpes) solo soy un brony mas y ya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

videojuego:

bueno se suponia que subiria un capitulo cada semana pero tire todo ala chucha pero el videojuego de las primeras semanas del 2015 es... la saga de SONIC THE HEDGEHOD una jodida saga epica!11uno

bueno para los que no saben sonic es la mascota de la copañia de videojuegos SEGA y competencia al bigotón de sombrero rojo (mario). Sonic era el tipico juego de plataformas con una historia simple y muy entretenido, auque muchos preferian a mario, sonic era un juego inbaluable para muchos(en aquella epoca que no existía el wifi) en su momento era un juegos bien vergas pero ahora con las nuevas generaciones de consolas mandarón a sonic ala verg#, pero descuida sonic siempre estaras en nuestros corazones gamers... ahhhh y ademas en las consolas de sega, descargas por internet y en el nuevo super smash bros XD

y ustedes se preguntarán: " hay YOUYOU ¿que tiene que ver esto con los bronys? maldito subnormal no sirves para nada puto maricón no sabes escribir eres una embolia de la vida"

y yo respondere: "oLle TrÁnKíló víeJo Śolo kierO Ser ṕArtE Dé

lOś iluminati" bueno ya sin pasarme del tema y estar con estupideses

sonic es parte de muchos fics en el marivilloso mundo del internet, fiscs muy buenos donde casi todo el tiempo trata de una carrera entre rainbow dash vs sonic en donde se desenvuelve una carrera epica

muchos bronys se preguntaran quin ganara en una carrera rainbow dash vs sonic y en mi opinión el ganador seria obiamente SONIC ya que el esta echo especificamente para la velocidad, ademas de que la velocidad promedio de sonic es arriba que la del sonido (segun los videojuegos, libros y programas de televisión) mientras que rainbow dash puede romper la barrera del sonido (sonic rainboom) volando en picada. Esta es decisión mia no se si tu estas de acuerdo con esto pero para sonic es mas velos que rainbow dash, PERO ESPERA PEQUEÑO ERIZO AZUL , speedy gonzales es el mas que rainbow dash y sonic ademas que es el ratón mas rapido de todo mexico!

andale arriba arriba vamos iluminaiticonfirmadomensajesubliminal(sabias palabras de speedy gonzales)

posdata: no hay visto al nuevo y mejorado sonic que aparece en el internet, este tal sonic se hase llamar sanic y su misica de fondo es tan revienta ortos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LOS MAS NUEVO DE YOUTUBE

si ablamos de nuevo esto no lo es XD ya lleva un rato en yuoyube pero he notado que ha pegado mucho y asta me atrajo a mi

estoy ablando de los VIDEOS MLG bueno y de que tratan estos tipos de videos:

droga, doritos, headsshots,mountain dew, snoop dog, smoke wed evidrifey XD, memes, uliminati, quickscope, no scope, explosiones epicas, rap, gritos de emoción, videojuegos, dupstep, dapstep, sanic, el viejito que dice WOW :O ;) , lentes oscuros, niggas comiendo pollo, 420, mariguana, colores epilecticos, mucho swag, demaciado yolo, musica reventante, fÁlTás dÉh orTógŕAfiaH, nombres de usuarios como XXx_br0nyswag_xXX, GABE NEWELL -90%,pedobears, la carita que hase ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oie zi ke rikolino,mountain dew,retraso mental y muchas cosas mas

ahora imaginate combinar todo eso en un solo video wtf o combinados con programas de televisión como los teletubbies,My little pony o cualquier gameplay sacado de la internet. Es una jodida epica en serio llevo horas viendo videos como ese

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ENTREVISTA ESPECIAL A UN BRONY :D

bueno auque no sea muy bueno con estas cosas yo (YOUYOU) y mi amigo brony llamado adrian emanuel decidimos hacer una pequeña interuacción nomas para divertirnos

ADVERTENCIA: esta entrevista es 100% real, el acuerdo se produjo en facebook y en la escuela (vamos en la misma escuela), adrian decidio que no cambiaran su nombre porque se la juega y si quieren preguntarle algo el tiene una cuenta fanfictión que es igual a su nombre (que poco original)

ok empesemos. adrian es un brony comun y corriente, las siguientes preguntas lo indentificaran tal como es XD. Pd:somos los unicos bronys de nuestra ciudad

YOUYOU: bien adrian empezemos con la primer pregunta y la mas común entre los bronys ¿porque empesaste a ver my little pony? O como se dise en mi región "mai lirol poni"

ADRIAN: porque no tenia de que ser fan (ademas de ser otaku) y un dia me puse aver un un video de mlp que me mandaron en un link y me gusto

YOUYOU: ¿y quien te mando ese link?

ADRIAN: pues tu wey, somos los unicos bronis de nuestra ciudad

YOUYOU: XD ya sabia solo queria que lo escribieras, continuemos con la siguiente pregunta ¿cual de las temporadas de mlp te gusto mas?

ADRIAN: la 4ta, creo que me gusto mas el final de temporada

YOUYOU: hablas encerio, puta bomba atomica combinada con un super sayayin fase 3.1416 bañado en oro

ADRIAN: solo estuvo buena la pelea, la final de la pelea termino muy colorido y muy niña (mamón)

YOUYOU:en eso concuerdo XD, siguiente pregunta¿si tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir en equestria, de que dependerias economicamente?

ADRIAN: bueno pues mi sueño seria ser maquinista del tren o ayudaria a apple jack en su granja

YOUYOU:tipico todo brony quisiera trabajar en la granja de apple jack brrrrrrrrrrrrr (poniendo cara aburrida) el negocio perfecto en equestria seria la fabricación de marihuana liquida XD okno yo trabajaria la inbención de cosas humanas o el internet

ADRIAN: iluminati 2015 confirmado

YOUYOU: ¿celestia o luna?

ADRIAN: luna... no se celestia no me cae bien (trolea a las mane six y es la jefa de los iluminatis)

YOUYOU:¿si le pudieras agregarle o quitarle algo a mlp que seria?

ADRIAN: le agregaria mas cosas como la aparición de mas especies como grifos o minotauros y pos no le quitaria nada :/

YOUYOU: te awitas we, yo le pondria mas cosas para mayores y menos cosas para niñas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (snipars)

ADRIAN: olle si ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

YOUYOU:bueno continuemos ¿si te dieran a elegir entre todo el dinero del mundo o viajar a equestria que elejirias?

ADRIAN: ir a equestria, bueno, para que nesecito mucho dinero si no puedo ir a mi lugar favorito ademas para ir no nesecitaria muchas cosas

YOUYOU: que palabras tan sabias me has hecho reflexionar sobre la vida humana y la infinidad del universo (youyou empieza a ver el vacio durante 5 minutos) a pero me acorde que en equestria no venden tamales de elote, mejor continuemos con la siguiente pregunta ¿cress que los bronys deven creer en la magia en general osea la magia oscura,blanca, de la amistad, ect?

ADRIAN: pues queda a cosa de cada quíen, yo no soy nadie para decir en que creer o no, en lo general yo si creo en todo tipo de magia asta la magia sexual

YOUYOU: buena respuesta pero yo solo creo en la magia del dinero lololololololololololololol, tambien creo en la magia del martillo de TOR ala mexicana (buscalo en youtube)

ADRIAN:#esteesunmensajesbliminaldeyouyou #eliluminatiexiste

YOUYOU:okay ¿como crees que sean los bronys de 50 años en el futuro?

ADRIAN: pos quien sabe puede que ya no existan porque no creo que la seria sigua por tanto tiempo :(, pero puede que la sociedad brony todavia exista y dominen el universo

YOUYOU: lol ¿ cual es tu historia o fic favorito?

ADRIAN: simplemente cupcakes sin comentarios

YOUYOU: ¿ te clopeas? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ADRIAN: claro que NO eso es del diablo nunca haria eso (cara de pervertido sexual) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #snipars

YOUYOU: recontralol, siguiente pregunta ¿crees que el humano llegue algun dia a equestria?

ADRIAN: claro que no es un lugar ficticio asta donde sabemos

YOUYOU:todavia tengo esperanzas, pero bueno que mas da ¿que opinas de los bronys? :D

ADRIAN: pues general mente me llevo bien con los que he conocido por faceboock, aunque tambien me he topado con supuestos bronies que solo fingen serlo y que terminan callendo mal porque son los que se encargan de hacernos ver mal

YOUYOU: pues la neta si esa es una desgracia que casi no le pongo atención pero es valida, adrian grasias por contestar las preguntas bro, no tienes nada que decir?

ADRIAN: ya me puedes desatar y dejarme ir?

YOUYOU: jajajajaja calla perro eso no lo tenias que escribir bitch te voy a castrar hijo de la mil chuchas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

bueno amiguitos de la naturaleza aqui acaba este capitulo y espero que te haya gustado, tratare de ser mas activo y tirar la hueva por la ventana, si quieres que hable de cualquier tema o quieres ser entrevistado no dudes en decirme yo aceptare con huevos encabronados

posdata: hoy no hable de ningun pony porque no huvo muchos comentarios que digamos :/ y borre el primer capitulo porque sinceramente era una mierda XD pero no se preocupen yo siempre estoy atento

adios!11111uno uno

#eliluminatiexiste


	4. FNAF y sunset shimmer?

Hooooola que tranza con la panza. Ya se que no he estado activo ultimamente y cuando digo ultimamente me refiero que me pase de vergas ya que he estado demasiado ocupado y cuando digo demasiasdo ocupado e refiero a que la escuela me estaba jodiendo pero ya estoy aqui y mas recontrachingado que nunca

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

videojuego:

ok carnales ya que estado mucho tiempo sin escribir mi nivel de vez videojuegalistico subio un 31416 % y esta hablare o en mi caso escribire sobre un juego de terror para unos una santa mierd# y para otros un santo grial de los juegos, hablo de FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S

para empezar el juego trata de ser guardia de una pizzeria en donde la atracción principal son robots animatronicos en forma de animales pero en las noches los animatronicos se buelven agresivos y tendras que sobrevivir 5 noches una cada mas dificil que otra.

Bueno para empezar yo creo que todos sabemos la historia y no falta decir los detalles y que criticare tanto su jugabilidad como su historia y personalmente pienso que me gusta su historia pero no tanto su jugabilidad. five nights at freddy's tiene 3 juegos (five nights at freddy's, five nights at freddy's 2 , five nights at freddy's 3) y ba por la cuarta que sale en noviembre si no me equivoco y por no ser presumido y probado y jugado los 3 pero acontinuación lo dire.

La historia del juego es una de las mas impactantes en el mundo de los videojuegos tanto que por eso tiene muchisimos fan-art, fanfics, uteleria, ect ect y mas ect. Incluso a i me gusto la historia pero el problema de esta es que en el juego no te dan la historia directamente, osea que te la dan en forma de easteregg o cosas secretas , obiamente eso hara que busques en google o youtube y te saldran youtubers con voces de pito que te diran teorias que no tienen nada que ver con el juego para despues confundirte yestar valiendo madre todo el dia y por ultimo inventarte una teoria y que a todos les den por culo. lmao probalemente esto te paso o en este momento estas pensando que estoy bien pendejo pero vale verga esto apenas se calienta

el videojuego en si... es muy sobrevalorado. Coño si hablan de un juego de terror chingonsisimo porque carajo no me dio ni un susto? y eso que jugue los 3, ¿porque me gastaria 8.99 pesos en un juego de terro que no me da miedo y que lo pasaria en menos de 2 horas? five nights at freddy's no es un juego para convivir con tus amigos o para estar jugando muchas horas sin ningun objetivo en especifico (a menos que sean logros o algo por el estilo).hay una gran diferencia entre su jugabilidad y su historia. Pero no te enojes hay de gustos a disgustos solo digo mi opinión

como revolucione mi pinche tactica nuclear mi puntuacion de five nights at freddy's es

historia del juego: 9.9/10 es una de las mejoras historias que he visto pero muchas veses dejan cabos sueltos que los fans resuelven

jugabilidad: 4/10 tomando en cuenta la poca movilidad y lo impredecible de los screemers, ademas de lo corto que es el juego

sonidos y animaciones: 9/10 tiene sonidos buenisimos a pesar de ser un juego indie

graficos: 7/10: no son tan realista que digamos pero son aceptables

bueno en juego en general se lleva un 8.9 pero a pesar de ser un juego indie creado por muy pocas personas es bueno y cambio la forma de pensar de muchos. Pero seamos honestos no es en mejor juego de terror del mundo, talves la musica puede ser un poquito tenebrosa o tu conejo e peluche te de miedo, he probado muchos juegos de terror y este no es el mejor que he jugado.

Posdata: estaba navengando agusto por internet viendo cosas de fnaf y estaba pasando por fan-art cuando de repente me ponen una jodida imagen del hijo de puta de freddy metiendole el jodido microfono por el culo al joto de bonny y yo aso de "wha tha fuck! puto emfermo de shit, madafaker nigga bitch"y desde ese dia aprendi que la regla #34 de internet aplica para toda la mierda que se hace famoso en internet XDDD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PONY :DDD

como ustedes saben yo soy o muy chingon o muy homosexual pero en cada capitulo siempre vendra el pony que nos jodera la vida y esta vez hablare de ... panfila okno, sera de SUNSET SHIMMER la pinche troll que salio de antagonista en ekuEźtriA' giRlz y como protagonista en ekuEztriA giRlz 2.0: la venganza de los caidos y proximamente en ekuEztriA giRlz Revolition: aGe oF ultron

okkok y mas ok. sunset shimmer una ex estudiante de la princesa celestia que aparecio por primera vez en la pelicula equestria girls y que para mi es una de las ponys mejor diseñadas con sus colores rojo y amarrillo y su cutie mark de el sol de celestia pero versión chafa

sunset shimmer no es tan importante en los capitulos pero si en las peliculas y se rumorea que ella sera muy importante para la 5 temporada. La verdad no hay mucho que ecir de esta pony ha aparecido poco en los capitulos y no se sabe mucho sobre ella pero al contrario del fandom hay miles de historias algunas verdad y otras mentiras como mis tetas, en la la primera película, Sunset Shimmer se demuestra que es egoísta, cruel, condescendiente, y manipuladora. Ella frecuentemente insulta y desprecia a otros, y piensa poco pero como siempre al personaje principal le vale verga y le da un buen levantón para darle unos buenos putazos. Tambien fue novia de flansh sentry y ex presidenta del PAN. En la segunda pelicula le da la emfermedad de la bipolaridad y se buelve buena, tanto fisica como psicologicamente, y aparentemente las 6 protagonista les da alzheimer y se les olvida como resolver sus problemas y los resuelven a guitarrasos y putazos, vencen a las darksings con su cancion de molotov, para usarlas como herramientas represoras del sistema y se acaba la peli

sunset shimmer tambien fue alumna de la princesa celesia pero le puso una santa chinga y la corrio del colegio, no la verdad hablando encerio creo que en los comics oficiales de lp dice que onda con su vida y como estudio con celestia pero como soy pobre y no tengo comics no se ni madres

en el fandom la marcan con un corazón fiel y sensible. Pero no falta los fics arruina vidas que establesen "relasiones" lesbicas entre ella y twilight sparkle, bueno no digo que sea malo pero para mis gustos es algo bizarro no se ustedes. Volviendo al fandom sunst shimmer tiene musica inspirada en ella, fondos de pantallas (muy chingonas),fanfics, ect

en i opinion esta pony es como medio complicada en su forma de pensar ya que en la serie no sabe cuales son sus objetivos y 15 o 20 minutos mas tarde ya estas salvando al mundo (tipico heroe de pelicula). Almenos tendra un papel importante en la serie.

Mi calificación seria:

aspecto fisico: 9.5 muy original pero colores muy obios para llamarse sunset shimmer

famdom: 8.0 los fics lesbicos clops no ban de mi estilo :S

en la serie: 7.0 solo ha salido en las peliculas hasta ahora

aqui termina la sección y solo como curiosidad, sabian que la papa es un tuberculo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YOUTUBE

esto lo hablare los mas rapido y claro que pueda. Me pidierón que hablara de uno de los grandes youtubers de el internet, hablo de fernanfloo, comensemos fast y presisios

he visto unos cuantos videos de fernanfloo, los analise, los observe inteleptiado y zukulentamente y note algo...es iluminati okno, solo es que es como todos los youtubers famosos: alcansan la fama,dinero, viajes a su puta madre, dinero, cosas de sus vidas, mas dinero, allahu akbar, ect ect y mas ect y tambien dinero

no tengo mucho que decir solo que fernanfloo es ese tipico chico que se comporta loco pero en la vida real es un timido y pelotudo xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yo creo que aqui terina esto, ya se que esta muy awevonado pero he escrito esto muy awevo y ya se que no he subido algo en generaciones XD pero como dice el dicho lento pero seguro. Sorry por escribir tan poco y recuerden que no deven aceptar drogas de mala calidad.


End file.
